


What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Lindsay and Melanie throw a party, trouble ensues.





	What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was all Lindsay’s fault, or it was all thanks to Lindsay depending on who you asked, and frankly not too many people were complaining. It was all thanks to Lindsay because it was her idea to throw the party. Melanie tried to talk her out of it. She pointed out that in their little circle of friends, parties always ended badly. She had a long list of examples to prove her point, but Lindsay wouldn’t listen. She was determined to have a New Years Eve party, and no one was going to stop her.

“You want to do what?” Melanie cried. “That’s asking for trouble. We’ll be lucky if no one is murdered in the process.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, we’re all adults.”

“Oh no. I can think of one individual who never left Never-Never Land.”

“Mel, be nice. It’s been almost nine months. I’m sure that Brian and Justin can handle being in the same room with each other for a few hours.”

“I’m not worried about Justin, but putting Brian in the same room as Justin’s boyfriend, the one who took him from Brian, can only lead to trouble.”

“Everything will be fine.” Lindsay assured her spouse. She had made up her mind to have the party, and not even the threat of numerous casualties was enough to put her off.

“Whatever you say dear.” After more than six years together, Melanie knew when she was fighting a losing battle. “By the way, did you send in our most recent life insurance payment?”

“Yes. I sent it in last . . . What does that have to do with the party?”

“I just want to make sure that Gus will be provided for after Brian murders us.”

“Melanie!”

~*~*~*~*

Despite her partner’s lack of enthusiasm, Lindsay got right to work planning her party. It was going to be a small affair with the family. It was easy to convince most of the family to come, but it got a little bit more difficult when it came time to convince Justin.

The first month following the Rage party, no one except Jennifer had seen Justin. Justin was convinced that everyone hated him for what he had done to Justin, while the gang had decided that Justin needed some space to deal with everything, and so they decided to give him a week to unwind and sort things out. But a month passed, and Justin showed no sign of returning to his adopted family. This caused everyone a great deal of worry. Had something happened? Was Justin all right? Tired of losing sleep over the matter, Debbie marched over to Ethan’s apartment, where Justin was now living, and waited outside until she saw the teen. She quickly learned the reason behind Justin’s self-imposed exile, and in a manner only Debbie could manage, she set him straight as to what the group thought of him. Then, as she was preparing to leave, she informed him that he would be bringing his bubble butt over to her house that very evening, and he should bring Ethan with him.

Even after all the time that had passed, Ethan was still a bit of a sensitive subject. It wasn’t that anyone, with the glaring exception of Brian, hated him. He seemed nice enough, and he seemed to treat Justin well, but everyone could sense that he wasn’t the right person for their Sunshine. Since moving into the rat trap Ethan called home, Justin seemed to lose the light that had always surrounded him. His smiles were less frequent, and when he did smile it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Everyone but Michael, who was going for the whiny bitch of the year award, felt that what Justin needed was Brian, but that subject was taboo.

And so, when Lindsay called Justin to invite him to the New Years party, he was a bit hesitant. He and Brian had run into each other a few times in the intervening months with predictably uncomfortable results, and Justin wasn’t sure that being in a room with his current boyfriend and his ex was an experience he really needed. But as usual, Lindsay convinced him to do what she wanted. After trying a few different arguments, she returned to her old stand-by, that Gus wanted to see his favorite babysitter. Justin relented and promised that both he and Ethan would be there. Brian was even more difficult to convince.

“Lindsay, how long have you known me?” Brian asked when she put the question to him. She could not see his face, as she had wisely chosen to make her request over the telephone, but she could perfectly picture his expression.

“Sometimes I think it has been too long.”

“I’m going to ignore that and skip right to the point. No! No, no, no.”

“Please Brian, be reasonable.”

“Reasonable? Are you out of your fucking mind? There is no way in hell I’m going to your little family get together.”

“Brian, this is important to me.”

“I’m not going.”

“Give me one good reason why not.”

“New Years Eve at Babylon is one of the biggest events of the year. I’m not going to miss this opportunity to fuck in the New Year.”

“Well then there’s not really a conflict at all. Of course Gus won’t stay up until midnight, and since we’ve become mommies, Mel and I don’t stay up nearly as late as we used to. I was planning on making this an early thing anyway. You can be out by eight, nine at the latest and be safely at Babylon by the time midnight rolls around. You never go there that early anyway.”

“A well reasoned little argument, but I’m still not going.”

“Brian, come on. Do it for your son. You need to make sure that you see him enough.”

“I’ll come by the next day.”

“Knowing you, you’ll be too hung over the next day. And what if I don’t let you?”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Brian said confidently. There was silence over the line as Lindsay realized she had been called in a threat that she could never back up. Then, in a moment of supreme feminine insight, Lindsay knew exactly what to do. She gave a little sigh.

“Mel was right.”

“Mel was right about what?” Brian asked, not liking Lindsay’s tone.

“Mel said you were too much of a fucking coward to be in the same room as Justin and Ethan. I tried to tell her . . .” But Lindsay never got a chance to finish.

“That’s such bullshit. I don’t give a damn about the fiddle fuck.” Brian was pissed.

“That’s what I tried to tell her, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“And I’m not scared to do shit. You tell the bitch that.”

“All right Brian, I will.” Lindsay said. “So, will you be there at six?”

“Yeah.” And with that, he slammed down the phone.

~*~*~*~*

The days leading up to New Years Eve were cold and snowy. By six on that evening, a thick blanket of snow was already enveloping the city. But in Lindsay and Melanie’s house it was warm and cheery. All the guests arrived on time, including Brian who decided to skip his usual fashionably late entrance, lest Melanie take that as evidence of his cowardice.

The party went fairly well at first, considering the potential for calamity that was there. The initial awkwardness of the event was dispelled by Lindsay with a bit of help from Debbie and the others. Debbie quickly engaged Ethan in a conversation about his music, a subject that he was happy to spend hours on, and Emmett made sure to monopolize quite a bit of Justin’s time. At the other end of the room, Brian was busying playing with Gus, which kept him relatively safe except for the times when Gus would reach out towards a certain blonde young man and cheerfully call to Jusin, as he called him. At those moments, Brian would set down his son and go get himself another drink.

With enough of this sort of distraction, paired with Lindsay’s excellent cooking, the time passed quickly, and no one noticed that the snow storm outside was growing in intensity as each minute passed. Brian was the first person to discover this around nine when he decided that he had enough family fun for one evening, if not one lifetime. When he opened the front door, as he tried to make a quiet exit, Brian was treated to a nasty surprise.

“Motherfucker!” he exclaimed.

“Brian, I have asked you not to use that kind of language around your son.” Called Lindsay from the next room.

“Motherfucker.” Brian repeated, though it was softer this time.

“What is going on? And is it really necessary to keep the door wide open so all the cold air comes in?” asked Melanie, coming from the living room into the hallway.

“Have you looked outside lately?”

“No. Why?”

“I think you should.” Melanie moved so that she was standing next to Brian in the doorway.

“Motherfucker.”

“Exactly.”

They stood there for a few more moments, completely dumbstruck by the change that had occurred in just a few short hours, before they finally shut the door and walked back into the living room.

“Um, Lindsay darling, we seem to have a small problem.” Melanie said.

“Oh, and what is that?”

“We’re snowed in.”

“What?”

“It appears that while we were enjoying the evening, the storm got worse. The streets are completely covered with snow. There is no way that anyone can drive on them right now.”

“So what happens now?” asked Debbie. She and everyone else in the room had been listening to the conversation.

“I guess we’re having a sleepover.” Lindsay replied.

“Ooh yay! A sleepover!” Emmett said clapping his hands. Brian groaned. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Well Brian, if you have a better idea, please feel free to share it with us.” replied Lindsay.

“I need a drink.” Brian said, turning for the kitchen.

“Honey, I think we all do.” Emmett said, and followed him, much to Brian’s discomfort, which was justified once they were away from the listening ears in the living room. “You know Brian, this could be a golden opportunity for you.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Brian asked, unsuccessfully trying to play the fool.

“Here you are with a captive audience. There’s no better time to steal him back, and with his new beau watching. My God Brian it would be fab.”

“Don’t cause trouble Emmett.” Brian said sternly.

“Moi? Cause trouble? I never do.” Emmett replied feigning a look of shock at the accusation. “I’m merely the fairy godmother pointing you in the right direction.”

“Well, you don’t know what you’re talking about, so stay out of it.”

“Come off it Brian. You don’t fool anyone.”

“Things are better this way.” Brian said defensively.

“Better for whom?”

“Better for him . . .” Brian replied quickly and then as an afterthought “. . . and me.”

“So that’s what this is about.” Emmett said as a light bulb went off in his head. Brian eyed him suspiciously. “We had it all wrong. We thought it was all about you, thought that you were just too scared to commit, too scared to even admit that he got in at all. But that’s not exactly right, is it Brian?”

“Shut up Emmett.”

“Oh sure that was a part of it, but you did the same thing to Justin that you did to Michael, only this time there was no one to clean up your mess.”

“I mean it. Shut up.”

“We all knew that you loved him. I just never realized how much you love him before. You love him so much that you’re willing to destroy yourself if you think it can make him happy.”

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand. It was for the best. And anyway, that’s all in the past. Leave it there.”

“You think this little drama is over? I seriously doubt it. No fairy tale is complete without a happy ending.” And with a mischievous little smirk, Emmett left the room.

~*~*~*~*

It is an established fact that when people are trapped in a small area that is well stocked with alcohol, overindulgence is certain to occur, and the added tension of the situation only served as a reason to drink more. Seeing no reason why everyone couldn’t get completely drunk, Melanie and Lindsay pulled out all of the bottles, and a good time was had by all. By eleven, everyone was so smashed that even Brian and Justin forgot how awkward the situation was supposed to be. Of course the temporary peace was not to last long, because with the help of the alcohol Emmett lost control of any inhibitions he may have possessed and decided to take matters into his own hands.

“I think we should have story time!” Emmett exclaimed, clapping his hands. “How about a nice little fairy tale? I know a good one called ‘The Handsome Prince and the Twink’.”

“Hmm . . . don’t think I know that one.” said Ted.

“Honey, the Grimm’s have nothing on me.”

Considering their earlier conversation, Brian should have seen the danger that was coming, but he had joined in on more than his fair share of the “festivities” and wasn’t too concerned. Along with everyone else, he settled back to listen to Emmett’s story.

“Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who had been cursed by an evil warlock and his wife the witch. Their curse left him unable to express his love for other people. Oh it was there, it was just hidden under a lot of bullshit.”

“Fairy tales never include the word bullshit.” Lindsay interrupted.

“Well this one does. Now do you mind? I’m trying to tell a story.” Replied Emmett “So, for almost thirty years the prince went through life being a shmuck . . . don’t say anything Lindsay. Oh he had some friends, but he wasn’t much better to them than he was to anyone else. But that was about to change, the night he met The Twink. Now this twink loved the prince, despite the fact that the man was a complete asshole, and wouldn’t give up on him. The prince tried to pretend he didn’t care about the twink, but one day the twink was attacked and the prince saved his life, and pretty soon everyone realized that the prince really did love the twink if even if he was too scared to admit it.”

By this point everyone knew where the story was going, and the tension level had gone through the roof, but Emmett pretended not to notice. He could see that Brian would very soon be at the point of killing him, so he decided to hurry through the rest of his story before Brian could accomplish that goal.

“Anyway, the prince and the twink lived together for a while, but the prince started being an asshole again, and the twink started to forget about all the reasons why he loved the prince, and they grew apart, and then they broke up, and all was terrible in the kingdom of Liberty. Then one day there was a great ball, and the fairy godmother (cause you can’t have a fairy tale without a fairy godmother) became so sick of the prince and the twink being apart that he smacked both of them on the head and yelled ‘get over yourselves. You love each other.’ And they realized that he was right and they got back together and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

“I think you better stick to fashion.” Michael said, breaking the long silence that followed.

“And that’s not saying much.” Brian added. “And by the way, you got the ending wrong Emmett. The twink moves in with the starving musician and they live happily ever after.”

“See, I think I know a different version of that story.” Ethan said suddenly. Following the discovery that they were snowed in, he had been fairly silent, much to the relief of the others who could only stand so many choruses of “Ethan the Wonderful”. But now he was looking at Brian with a grim look in his eyes.

“And what version is that?” asked Brian with his trade mark smirk in place.

“The prince was an asshole. That much is right. But I don’t know about the part where he loved the twink. From what I can see he only cared about himself and getting his dick sucked. Maybe if he had given a shit about the twink even once he wouldn’t have been left.”

“Ethan, stop it!” Justin said joining the fray. “You don’t know what happened.”

“I’ve heard enough to know. And how can you defend him Justin? After what he did to you . . .”

“What about what I did to him? I’m the one who cheated. I’m the one who left. What about all that? Or did you just forget that you started out as my dirty little secret?”

“I didn’t forget, but would you have done those things if he didn’t treat you like shit. Because you seem to be omitting the part where he fucked other guys in front of you all the time, or how he would ignore you, left when you were supposed to go on vacation. I remember hearing about all of it.”

“You’re right Ethan, all of that did happen. But it was a two way street. I didn’t have to do what I did.”

“True, and maybe we’d all be better off if you hadn’t, since he’s the one you want to be with.” The musician spit out.

“Ethan . . .”

“It’s his name you call out in your sleep, not mine.”

“Are we really going to have this conversation again?” Justin asked, massaging his temples.

“Yes Justin. You never want to talk about it at other times, so let’s do it here, in front of everyone.”

“Stop being immature.”

“Well how would you feel if your boyfriend kept calling out to another man, a man who did nothing for you?”

“You know I can’t help it when I get those dreams. He was the one who took care of me after the bashing. He helped me through the nightmares, through my fear of being touched. He helped me so that I could draw again. He paid my tuition after my father cut me off, so don’t you dare say he didn’t do anything for me.” Justin said fiercely.

“But that’s not the only time you’ve called out to him.” Ethan’s voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the rage in it.

“What?”

“You’ve called out to him while we were having sex. Just slipped out, I suppose? Didn’t think I heard it did you? Well I did.” Justin didn’t say anything, so Ethan continued, becoming louder and louder. “Jesus Christ Justin! How long are you going to be Brian Kinney’s whore? That’s all you ever were to him and that’s all you’d ever be.”

“Shut the fuck up now!” Brian growled. He hadn’t said a thing while Justin and Ethan argued, but he couldn’t keep silent any more. “Don’t ever speak to Justin that way.”

“Brian I can handle this on my own.” Justin said shooting his ex a warning glance.

“You mean you don’t want Mr. Perfect Ad Exec to defend your honor?” Ethan mocked. “I thought you always wanted him to be your night in shining armor.”

“You little asshole . . .” Brian began as he moved towards Ethan.

“Stop it Brian!” Justin interjected as he held the older man back. He turned back to Ethan. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m tired of your shit, and your holier than thou attitude. We’ve been having problems for months now, and I’m too tired to deal with it. It’s over.”

“Fine, go back to pining after Brian Kinney. But he’ll never give you what you want Justin. He’ll never love you.”

“Okay, that’s it . . .”

“Shut up Brian! Fuck you Ethan!” Justin whirled around so he was facing Brian. And fuck you too!”

And with that, Justin stormed out of the room. Ethan began putting on his coat despite Lindsay’s objections that he should at least stay until after the storm passed, and in little more than a minute, he had left the house saying that he wouldn’t stay a second longer, and he would just walk home. No one knew what to say, they just sat there in stunned silence trying to process everything they had witnessed. Brian decided to go in search of Justin. He found the teen sitting at the top of the stairs. Brian climbed the stairs and sat down next to Justin.

“Why did you have to do that?” Justin demanded angrily.

“Do what?”

“Defend me? I can take care of myself!”

“I know.”

“But you always have to come in and play the hero.” Justin ranted not even listening to what Brian had said. “Poor little Justin needs to be taken care of. I fall apart and you come around to pick up the pieces.”

“It’s not like that Justin.” Brian tried to tell him.

“But at what point do I start taking care of myself?” Justin asked, jumping to his feet.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Brian, standing as well.

“I’m not mad.” Justin said crossing his arms tightly in front of his body. “Fucking pissed off is more like it! But you know what? If you told me you loved me, I’d suck your dick right now, and that’s just sad!”

“I love you.” Brian said slightly stunned.

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“I love you!” Brian repeated with more force.

“You just want your dick sucked.”

“I LOVE YOU!”

And then the two bodies were pressed together, as Justin sought Brian’s lips. They became locked in an embrace that left them both gasping for breath. Feeling Justin against him, Brian couldn’t remember how he had lasted even one day without his babies kiss. He had almost forgotten how talented Justin’s mouth was. They continued to kiss, hands wandering anywhere they could reach, until they had to separate to get some air. Justin moaned softly as their lips parted.

“I need you now.” He whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Brian was in a similar state, so he did not hesitate from dragging Justin into the bathroom. They were unwilling to remove themselves from their embrace for even a moment, so they almost tumbled into the bathroom crashing into the wall on the way. Once Brian had shut the door, they began tearing at each others clothes, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. He pulled a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and put it on. Justin was standing at the sink, and Brian pressed up behind him. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“Are you sure you want this baby?” Brian whispered in his ear.

“Yes!”

Brian tilted Justin’s head so that he could look into the deep blue eyes, seeking confrontation. Those eyes always showed the truth. He saw what he was looking, for, and gave Justin one last deep kiss before he placed one hand on Justin’s hip and one on Justin’s hand lying on the counter.

Slowly he pushed into Justin, and he paused when he had entered him completely, giving the younger man time to adjust. It was only a moment before Justin moved against him, urging him on. Brian needed no more hint than that. Despite the many months apart, they were still in perfect unison. Brian had to admit that he had never found anyone who matched him as perfectly as Justin did. Everyone else was just second best. Brian’s lips moved over Justin’s neck and shoulders until the teen turned his head for another kiss. They were panting too hard for a really good kiss, but it was satisfactory just the same. Brian tightened his grip on Justin’s hand, linking their fingers.

In the middle of a thrust, Brian and Justin saw the bathroom door open to reveal Ted and Emmett standing there, their mouths hanging open. They had heard the crashing coming from above them, and had gone to investigate to make sure the men weren’t killing each other.

“Close your mouth, or you’ll dislocate your jaw and be stuck that way.” Brian managed to get out.

“Um . . . um . . . um . . .” Ted stammered at a complete loss for words.

“Less talking, more leaving.”

“Right.” They turned to go.

“And shut the door!” Justin giggled when they were finally gone.

“What’s so funny twink?”

“I think we scarred Ted for life.”

“No, he’s just pissed that he doesn’t have his video camera with him. He could make a fortune on his web site with that.”

“You think so?”

“With someone as beautiful as you? Sure.”

“I’m not beautiful.”

“Yes you are.” Brian said firmly, slowing his strokes to hold back a little longer. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“I love you Brian.”

“I love you baby.” He couldn’t hold back any longer, and his orgasm left him seeing stars. “I LOVE YOU!”

Justin came at the same time, and they slumped onto the counter, not ready to move yet. When their breathing wasn’t quite so heavy, Brian finally pulled out of Justin and disposed of the condom, then pulled the younger man to him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Brian repeated, pushing Justin’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“Why do you keep saying it?” Justin asked resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Because I don’t want you to doubt it ever again.”

“I won’t. And I love you. I always will.”

~*~*~*~*

Eventually Brian and Justin realized that they had to rejoin their friends downstairs, so with a hint of regret they put their clothes back on, and headed downstairs hand in hand. Of course, by that time, Ted and Emmett had filled everyone in about what they had seen in the bathroom, and so everyone was waiting expectantly for the couple to arrive.

“So, is there anything left to drink?” Brian asked, ignoring the looks he and Justin were getting.

“We wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated after all that strenuous activity.” Ted teased.

“We can’t have that happen.” Brian replied with a shit eating grin.

“I’m going to get some water.” Justin said as he strolled into the kitchen, throwing Brian a seductive look. Brian went to follow his lover, but was stopped my Melanie.

“Oh no, there will be no sex in my kitchen.”

“Come on Mel. Don’t you trust me?” Brian asked, putting an arm around her.

“Not a bit.” She replied, pushing him off. Debbie, however, had followed Justin into the kitchen, and waited until he turned around so she could have his full attention.

“So what’s going on with you too?” she asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“Nothing.” Justin said looking down at his glass, trying to hide the mega watt grin that was plastered to his face.

“Nothing doesn’t make you turn that shade of red kiddo, so don’t bullshit me. You’re getting back together. I know it.”

“Yeah.”

“Are things going to work this time Sunshine?”

“I hope so. I want it to. I lo . . . you know how I feel about Brian.”

“I know kiddo. So you make it work, even when the asshole tries to throw things off, cause deep down inside he’s a good kid, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.”

“I know Deb. That’s why I love him.”

“Good, and don’t let him get away with his shit. You two need to really sit down and talk about everything . . .”

“Don’t Deb.” Justin interrupted.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t give unsolicited advice. Let us do this on our own this time. Hell we’ll fuck up enough by ourselves. We don’t need help from well meaning friends.”

“You’re right hon. I just worry.”

“I know, but trust us on this one. We may surprise you yet.”

“I have no doubt that whatever you two do, it will be a shock.”

Meanwhile, as Justin and Debbie were talking in the kitchen, Brian noticed that Michael was pouting in a corner, so he went over to try and talk to his best friend, who was giving off the impression that it was the worst New Years ever.

“Hey Mikey.” Brian said, flicking him in the ear.

“OW! What the hell was that for?” Michael whined.

“Don’t sulk. This is supposed to be a festive occasion.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t give me that innocent act, I’m not buying it.”

“I just don’t understand how you could take him back after what he did.” Michael blurted out at last.

“You don’t have to understand Mikey, just deal with it.”

“But he cheated on you.”

“You know there was more to it then that. We hurt each other, a lot. Neither of us were right.”

“Yeah, but he hurt you.”

“Only as much as I hurt him, and the thing is, he never hurt you, so I don’t understand why you took the whole thing so personally.”

“He knew what he was getting into when he met you. I told him you’d never change.”

“Jesus Mikey! Are you ever going to get over that? I can change. Fuck, I have changed. The only problem is you always thought if I changed it would be for you. But it doesn’t work that way. You’re my best friend, you always will be, but Justin is the one I want to go to bed next to every night. Look, Justin is going to be around for a long time. So I hope that you’ll get over whatever grudge you’re holding and be happy for us.”

“You love him, don’t you?” asked Michael.

“Come on Mikey, you always knew the answer to that.” Replied Brian as he stood up to go fix himself a drink.

Michael sighed to himself, he knew that Brian was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Still, the man had been his best friend for more than fifteen years, he should be happy for him, he owed him that much. Michael decided to do the mature thing and come out of his corner. He shook his head. One thing was for sure, he would never fully understand Brian Kinney, but he had a feeling that somehow Justin did.

A little before midnight, everyone gathered in the living room in front of the television to watch the ball drop in Time Square. Melanie and Lindsay passed out more champagne. Justin was curled up on the sofa in Brian’s arms.

“So what are you doing new years eve?” Brian asked.

“Being with you.”

“And next year?”

“The same.”

“God I love you.”

“I know Bri, I love you too.” Justin said as midnight struck.

“Happy New Year.” Brian said softly.

“Happy New Year.” Justin said back.

And with that they shared the first of many kisses for the new year.


End file.
